First Christmas BROKEN
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ben and Rook celebrate Christmas with some interesting turn of events. Warning Yaoi Do NOT read if you do NOT like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Muscle Furry Xeno

Pairing: Ben/Rook

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Another Christmas Fic hope you all have Merry Christmas

First Christmas BROKEN

Ben and Rook celebrate Christmas with some interesting turn of events.

Bellwood was blanketed in snow, it was Christmas time and everyone was preparing. Ben's family was getting together for the holidays. His partner however had no plans for the holidays, since Christmas was an earthly holiday he had no plans to go home to see his family or do much of anything.

"Come on Rook you gotta have some fun on Christmas."

"Ben, I don't see the problem. I will patrol and you can have a, what do you humans call it, A Mary Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, and you are not going to patrol. Come to my house for Christmas, my family would love to have you."

"Oh alright, I can see how much it means to you, I will go."

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be a great Christmas!"

Rook drove to Ben's house and the street was already packed with cars. He found a parking space a few blocks away and the two started walking. As they walked Ben explained the various aspects of Christmas, how there would be an exchanging of gifts, a big dinner, Christmas specials, and other such traditions. Rook was curious now about these traditions and decided he would like to explore these traditions.

They reached Ben's house and went inside. A flurry of scents hit Rook's nose, and a barrage of sounds hit his ears. There was lots of people moving about in the kitchen, "Is it always like that?"

"Yep, pretty much it's best to stay out of their way until they finish."

"Ben's right." They turned to see Grandpa Max in the living room. "Merry Christmas you to."

"To you as well Magister Tennyson."

"Get kicked out of the kitchen again Grandpa." Ben said with a light chuckle. Max chuckled and he scratched his chin.

"Every year, guess my cooking is best used at the Plumber Base."

"It's okay Grandpa, anyway I invited Rook for a traditional Tennyson Family Christmas, I hope that's okay?"

"Why of course it is." The Tennyson males turned to see Ben's mother. "The more the merrier Merry Christmas Rook."

"To you as well Mrs. Tennyson!" Rook gave her a bow.

"Oh what a polite boy, but what's this you can't sit down to dinner wearing armor of all things." She said looking the boy over. "Ben dear, why don't you loan Rook some of your clothes?"

"Sure thing, come on Rook."

"No really it's alright, I can just stay in my armor." Sandra gave him a look that made him sweat, he looked to Max and Ben for help but they gave him the same look. 'You can't argue with her.' He sighed and followed after Ben, he led Rook upstairs to his room.

"Go ahead and remove your armor while I find something for you to wear." He began to look for some clothes. Rook followed suit and he began stripping off his armor, little did Ben know that removing his armor would leave Rook very much naked. When he turned around he got a look at his partner's naked body.

Ben froze at the sight, Rook was drop dead gorgeous! He was lean muscled and covered mostly in beautiful blue fur, over his chest and down his abs all the way to his crotch was covered in soft white fur, and then there were the black stripes across his pecs to his nipples, over his abs, over his hips that reached his cock and his balls were covered in the black fur, and there were stripes on his legs and shoulders. Rook's cock was blue and uncut with the foreskin covering his cock head. "Ben is something wrong?"

"No you just look really hot. Sorry for staring."

"Well my fur does keep me warm, but I'm not hot." Ben face palmed.

"Never mind, just put this on." He tossed Rook a t-shirt and some pants. Rook put them on and he looked up a couple of Christmas traditions so he wouldn't look like a fool in front of Ben's family. They came downstairs and Rook was amazed, the whole house was tricked out with decorations and lights. The tree had been brought up and was fully decorated.

Rook's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "This is amazing."

"Yep we do this every year." They walked into the living room and saw Gwen.

"Ohh look who's caught under the mistletoe!" She said with a chuckle. Ben blushed and looked up and in the doorway hung the plant.

"Mistletoe? I read about that there's a form of tradition for it right?"

"Yep yep, go on Ben it's tradition!" Gwen said with a chuckle, and Ben blushed.

"We don't have to, mistletoe is a silly tradition, Mom only puts it up for decoration."

"Oh please Ben I want to experience Christmas traditions." Rook said excitedly.

"Alright but don't forget this is what you wanted to do." He said blushing, he went up to Rook and stood up on his toes and he gave Rook a kiss, right on the lips. Rook was stunned at first, but then he began to kiss back purring in delight. Gwen was stunned and the kiss lasted a few minutes. When it finally broke Rook was blushing as much as Ben. "That's the tradition two people caught under the mistletoe are supposed to kiss."

"I see, most interesting."

"I didn't know you could purr it was cute." Rook suddenly found his shoes to be his focus point. He realized he had been purring which was one of the most embarrassing noises his people could make.

"Wow just wow." Gwen said in amazement,

"What?" They said in unison, giving her a confused look.

"Nothing just wow." She left the room leaving both boys confused.

The family all gathered and they had dinner, it was such a warm and festive dinner. Rook had a lot of fun. Then came time for exchanging gifts, Rook watched as gifts were exchanged, he wasn't expecting to receive a gift.

Ben pulled Rook away and let his family go at it. "Hey partner is there something you want for Christmas?"

"Well there is one thing, but I don't think it would be appropriate."

"Go on, and tell me I may just be able to get it." Rook blushed and leaned in close to Ben.

"You see I'd like another kiss if that's okay." Ben blushed at that.

"Okay fine it's Christmas after all, let's go to my room." They hit Ben's room and he locked the door, he didn't want any of his family to barge in looking for them.

Rook was a little nervous, but Ben smiled at him. He kissed Rook, and in no time at all Rook was once again purring. 'He's so cute.' The kiss deepened, and Rook's purrs were joined by soft moans. The alien boy closed his eyes and he met Ben's tongue with his own.

When the kiss finally broke Rook was panting. "You are a skilled kisser." He said, and Ben chuckled.

"Thanks for the compliment you are not too bad yourself."

"Can I ask you for another?"

"Hold on there, this is a gift exchange I'd like something from you."

"Name it."

"Take off the clothes, and come lay across my lap." Ben sat on his bed and waited for Rook to comply. Rook had no problem doing this, it was his nature to be a bit curious, and he was curious what Ben wanted from him.

He laid across Ben's lap, he waited patiently until he felt Ben's hand run down his back. Rook arched his back and he let out a surprised gasp of pleasure. "Wow your fur is amazing." Ben ran his hands down Rook's back again and again and Rook moaned, and he was purring happily at the sensation.

'This is bad, Ben keeps making me purr, it's so embarrassing but…it feels so good!'

"Now roll over Rook I want to feel the rest of it." Rook obeyed and without thinking he rolled over and his hard cock sprang up. Ben noticed but didn't say anything. He ran his hands over Rook's white fur and it was as soft as it looked, much softer than his blue fur. He could feel Rook's muscles as he ran his hand over the white fur, and Rook's purring grew louder. 'So soft!'

When his hand came close to the black fur, Rook tensed up. "No not that!" He spoke to late as Ben ran his hand over one of Rook's stripes, the stripes were sensitive on Rook and feeling Ben caress them brought Rook over the edge. His cock pulsed spraying cum all over his abs. "Forgive me my stripes are sensitive it felt so good, I've done something shameful in front of you."

"Don't be worried, it's all good." Ben got some tissues from his bed side drawer and he cleaned Rook off. "How about another kiss?" Ben said and Rook nodded. They kissed again and Rook purred.

"Hey Ben I'm a little sleepy, is it okay if I rest in your bed?"

"Sure buddy, no problem." Rook crawled off Ben's lap and curled up on his bed, he grabbed Ben's pillow and buried his face in it.

'He's just so cute to resist.' Ben thought, and he gave Rook a peck on the cheek. He put a blanket over Rook, and he went downstairs.

"Hey Ben where is Rook?"

"He had a bit too much excitement, he's resting now."

The family left after some games and Ben grabbed a gift he was going to give to Rook. 'Guess he wanted something else, not that I mind I got to see a really cute side of him.' He took the package and put it in his room so Rook could find it. Ben stripped down to his boxers and got in bed. Rook tossed the pillow aside and began nuzzling Ben's chest.

Ben eventually fell asleep, sleepily petting Rook's head.

Rook had awoken first, he yawned cutely and rose up. He blinked as his vision cleared and he saw he was resting on Ben. He pulled back and as much as he didn't want to, he removed himself from him. He saw a small present sitting on Ben's desk and it had his name on it. He opened the present and he smiled, Ben had gotten him a tiny something a special tool set, perfect for working on space tech. There was a card that read: "Hope you like it, I wanted to get you something but didn't know what you would want so I took a chance. Merry Christmas, Love Ben."

Rook smiled and he heard Ben yawn. "Thank you Ben, I love my gift, but I have nothing to give you."

"You gave me plenty, besides if you really wanna do something for me come keep me warm." Rook came over and cuddled with Ben. "Merry Christmas Rook."

"Merry Christmas Ben." Rook said and hugged Ben to him. This was Rook's first Christmas and he enjoyed it very much, he figured out he got the best gift ever, he got a boyfriend. They had many holidays after that together, but Rook would never forget his first one with Ben.

End


End file.
